


Love is a highway

by moroo1234



Series: TW Prompts [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Derek Hale, Adorable Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Musician Stiles Stilinski, Sappy, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles hears his song on the radio for the first time





	Love is a highway

**Author's Note:**

> Why do all my fics get so sappy?

"When I come to the club, step aside" Stiles sang along the words "Part the seas, don't be having me in the line" 

"What song is it this time?" Derek asked, still focused on the road.

"London Bridge" 

"Fergie" Derek acknowledged "nice"

"One day, it's gonna be my song in the radio" Stiles said, He wanted to be a musician since he was a kid, he used to perform in front of his dad's friends every time his dad allowed him. Parrish used to call him 'young Michael Jackson' , 

Stiles wanted to be big, like Madonna and Cher, or Britney Spears.

So when he was 19, he moved to Los Angeles, where he met Derek Hale.

Derek was a 30-year-old construction worker who moved from New York to start his own business,

Stiles' agent told him he shouldn't date an older man, but he didn't care. Derek had his heart from the first moment they met.

"So in the near future..when you're gonna fill put stadiums and sell millions of records..you're gonna remember me, right?"

"Of course!" Stiles said "I'll tell them about that guy who fixed my car and built my bed"

"Don't forget to mention that we broke that bed a week later." Derek added with a smile,

"I'm not sure I can say that on national tv"

"And now!" The girl from the radio said "a new up and coming artist, he goes by the name 'Stiles', this is "Love is a highway" !"

"Did she just.."

"Oh, I heard about this guy, he's super cute, turn it up!" Derek called,

Stiles put the volume so high, he might go deaf, but he doesn't care. He's on the radio!!

"Der, I'm on the radio!" Stiles yelled, he jumped up and down in his seat.

Derek laughed "You're gonna break my car if you keep jumping"

"Sorry" Stiles looked down in embarrassment,

"No," Derek said "this is amazing, Sti..I'm very proud of you"

"You are?" Stiles asked, obviously surprised.

Derek stopped the car on the side of the road "Sti, I have the most talented and amazing boyfriend on earth, you really think there's a day where I don't mention your name at least 50 times?"

"Well, of course, your boyfriend is super hot, I don't blame you." 

Derek chuckled "My boyfriend is hot, he's also sweet and compassionate, he likes to talk and sometimes I feel like hitting him in the face with a pillow."

"Geez, thanks, I love you too." Stiles said,

"My point is..." Derek pushed the button, opening the glove-box, revealing a small red-velvet box.

"Oh my god!" Stiles yelled "worst proposal ever!"

"I'm sorry!" Derek told him "I planned it to be all romantic but.."

"But you're a dork who won't know romance if it hit him in the face."

Now it was Derek's turn to fake his insult, "Ouch!" he put his hands on his heart like he's wounded.

"This is gonna be an interesting story to tell our grand kids." Stiles stated,

"So.." Derek wondered "It's a yes?"

"It's a yes." Stiles confirmed, kissing his now-fiance.

Derek blushed "This is so sappy."

Stiles grinned "What? you proposing to me while my song that I wrote about my love to you is playing on the radio?"

"Yeah." Derek agreed, 

"It is sappy." Stiles kissed him again, he then leaned in and whispered into Derek's ear "now, let's go home so I could climb you like a tree."


End file.
